Consultation sans rendez vous
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Ils sont innombrables. Ils sont invisibles. Ils ne connaissent pas la peur. Ils fondent sur leur victime sans aucune pitié. Cette fois, quelle que soit sa bravoure, Harlock ne vaincra pas sans aide.


**Consultation sans rendez-vous**_  
Medical Blues_

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Disclaimers : le capitaine et son médecin traitant appartiennent à M. Matsumoto._

_Chronologie : bah… un peu n'importe quand. 78 pour le docteur et la cuisinière, et 84 pour l'évocation d'une flotte illumidas._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Le capitaine Harlock s'était réveillé avec la désagréable impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit, ce qui était probablement assez proche de la réalité s'il en jugeait par le champ de bataille qu'était son lit. Bon sang, il avait _vraiment_ espéré que la demi-bouteille de brandy d'hier soir aurait amélioré les choses. Il renifla, envisagea brièvement la possibilité de rester couché au chaud et y renonça après avoir étudié son horloge d'un air mauvais. Non, il était déjà beaucoup trop tard.

Il s'assit à contrecœur et se massa les tempes en soupirant. Alors… Ce cognement sourd sur l'arrière de son crâne pouvait, à la rigueur (et avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi, il devait le reconnaître, car il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas assez bu pour obtenir de tels effets), être attribué à la gueule de bois.  
Peut-être même pouvait-il y inclure cette barre au niveau des sinus… Il déglutit. En revanche, il était tout à fait _impossible_ d'imputer à l'alcool cette sensation de brûlure qui lui déchira le fond de la gorge lorsqu'il avala péniblement sa salive.

De toute évidence, l'ennemi était plus coriace qu'il n'avait cru.  
La situation devenait critique.

Il grogna. Il _détestait_ devoir l'admettre, mais il était actuellement impuissant à combattre.  
Il lui fallait l'aide d'un spécialiste.

Il mit encore cinq bonnes minutes pour se persuader de se lever, puis cinq autres pour s'habiller. Sans son holster ni sa cape, qui gisaient sur le sol à l'endroit où il les avait laissés la veille au soir – la seule idée de se pencher pour les ramasser faisait empirer son mal de tête. Il hésita, se passa la main sur le visage en se demandant ce qu'il faisait debout alors que son oreiller lui lançait des appels enjôleurs, se rappela à temps pourquoi il endurait tout ça et réussit finalement à se mettre en route, légèrement vacillant. Il avait le curieux sentiment d'évoluer dans du coton, et parvint à sa destination après un trajet qui lui parut _beaucoup_ plus long que d'habitude.

– Tiens ? Bonjour, capitaine. Vous vous êtes égaré ? lança l'occupant des lieux d'un ton bonhomme.

À l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, le docteur Zero, la cinquantaine bien tassée, le cheveu grisonnant et la main prompte à saisir n'importe quel verre de saké passant à sa portée, souriait d'un air innocent. Quiconque le connaissait un tant soit peu savait qu'il éprouvait en réalité un plaisir vicieux à piéger dans son antre son patient le plus récalcitrant – à savoir : son capitaine.

– 'jour, grommela Harlock en retour, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt – apparemment, ses cordes vocales s'étaient mises en grève, et sa monosyllabe se transforma en un borborygme rauque, puis en une quinte de toux douloureuse.  
– Houlà, vous n'avez pas l'air en forme, fut la seule réaction de Zero.  
– Je… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai attrapé exactement, mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'un traitement de choc, répondit Harlock après deux tentatives infructueuses et une crise d'éternuements.

Le médecin croisa les bras posément, se planta devant lui et le toisa calmement.

– Je diagnostique une rhinopharyngite aiguë, lâcha-t-il.  
– Une quoi ?  
– Un rhume. Les gars l'ont ramené de Kryptis il y a trois semaines, et depuis les microbes se baladent dans la ventilation.

Harlock eut une moue dubitative.

– Un _rhume_ ? Doc, je sais à quoi ressemble un rhume. Ça… – le capitaine s'interrompit le temps d'éternuer une nouvelle fois – ce _n'est pas_ un rhume.  
– D'accord, admit Zero. C'est un _gros_ rhume.

Le médecin fit un geste nonchalant de la main.

– J'ai déjà vu passer la moitié du bord avec les mêmes symptômes. Vous voulez m'apprendre mon boulot, capitaine ?  
– Attendez… Je ne me suis pas déplacé _ici_ pour un _rhume_ ! s'exclama Harlock tandis qu'il envisageait avec angoisse que cela puisse effectivement être le cas (et tout ce que cela impliquait quant à sa réputation). Vous avez pensé… je ne sais pas… à une arme biologique, par exemple ?  
– Pas une seule seconde, trancha le doc. C'est un rhume.

Harlock lui lança un regard dans lequel perçait la détresse. Fichu praticien ! Il ne pouvait pas être _un peu_ compréhensif ?

– Mais… Je ne _peux pas _attraper un rhume ! reprit-il en une tentative désespérée pour se raccrocher à une pathologie un peu plus héroïque. Je commande ce vaisseau !

Zero haussa un sourcil. Okay… Pas forcément le meilleur argument, convint Harlock _in petto_. Mais il avait du mal à réfléchir, en ce moment.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ça vous rendrait insensible aux rhinovirus ? demanda le médecin avec une note de curiosité sincère dans la voix – ah, c'était sûr, il ne devait pas entendre ce genre de raisonnement tous les jours.  
– Mmh… Parce que j'ai déjà résisté à autrement pire ? tenta Harlock.  
– Ouais. Pas faux.

Zero soupira avant de faire demi-tour pour ouvrir l'armoire dans laquelle il stockait l'essentiel de sa pharmacopée.

– Bon, je vais vous donner un décongestionnant, un antitussif et un antipyrétique, déclara-t-il tout en sélectionnant une série de boîtes sur les étagères.  
– Je… Et vous ne m'auscultez pas ? insista Harlock.

Pour une fois qu'il était prêt à s'allonger sur la table de diagnostic, le docteur semblait considérer cette option comme totalement inutile ! C'était peut-être puéril, mais il ne trouvait pas ça rassurant.

– Venant de quelqu'un qui est capable de nier contre toute logique être blessé et avoir besoin de soins, je trouve cette demande fascinante, capitaine, répondit Zero sans se retourner. C'est un rhume, point. Le vôtre m'a tout l'air d'être carabiné, mais vous n'allez pas non plus en faire tout un plat.

Le docteur revint vers lui et lui fourra entre les mains deux boîtes de comprimés, un flacon et une bouteille de sirop.

– Voilà. Si vous êtes raisonnable et si vous suivez consciencieusement la posologie, vous en avez pour deux ou trois jours.  
– Vous n'avez rien de plus rapide ?  
– Non. On a fait beaucoup de progrès en médecine, mais il n'existe toujours pas de traitement miracle contre le rhume. Enfin, avec ce que je vous ai donné, vous devriez en venir à bout sans trop de problème, hein…

Harlock examina les médicaments d'un air sceptique. Que le doc n'aille pas non plus croire qu'il allait avaler n'importe quoi !  
Zero soupira à nouveau, l'air désolé. Le doc soupirait toujours beaucoup quand Harlock se retrouvait par mégarde à l'infirmerie. Le capitaine se demanda fugitivement s'il se comportait de la sorte avec tous ses autres patients, ou bien seulement avec lui.

– J'ai utilisé des termes compliqués pour faire plaisir à votre paranoïa, capitaine, mais je peux vous assurer que c'est un traitement tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, expliqua Zero en détachant bien ses mots. C'est de l'aspirine. Des gouttes pour le nez. Et du sirop contre la toux. Il n'y a pas d'effets secondaires, je vous connais suffisamment pour affirmer que vous n'y êtes pas allergique et que non, ça ne risque pas de vous empoisonner, alors si vous pouviez cesser de regarder ces boîtes comme si elles allaient vous exploser au visage, retourner dans votre chambre, vous allonger et prendre du repos le temps que ça passe, ça me ferait _vraiment_ plaisir !

Bon. Peut-être valait-il mieux éviter de réclamer des précisions sur la posologie. Le doc avait l'air sur les nerfs, probablement avait-il vu trop de patients atteints de rhume ces derniers jours. Surmenage, hmm ? Harlock jugea cependant plus prudent de ne rien ajouter et de battre en retraite.  
Il fit néanmoins une courte pause avant de franchir la porte.

– Je ne suis jamais venu ici, docteur, nous sommes bien d'accord ?

Zero se pinça l'arête du nez.

– Bien sûr capitaine, répondit-il d'un ton fatigué. Pas pour un rhume.

Harlock hocha la tête, satisfait que le doc abonde dans son sens – pour une fois. C'est vrai, quoi ! Qu'allaient penser les gars si jamais ils apprenaient que leur capitaine avait succombé à un simple rhume ? Non, sérieusement, il aurait _vraiment_ préféré récupérer un virus plus exotique – tiens, le dernier qu'il avait attrapé, avec saignements, plaques purulentes et mortel dans un cas sur deux, ça c'était rigolo. Mais un rhume ? Bah…

Tout en pestant contre le manque d'imagination de ces foutus microbes, il reprit le chemin de ses quartiers, songea brièvement qu'il n'était _in fine_ pas obligé de rentrer chez lui – après tout, pourquoi n'irait-il pas plutôt voir ce qui se passait en passerelle ? –, mais y renonça après s'être fait la réflexion que, s'il ne voulait pas que s'ébruite « l'affaire du rhume », il avait plutôt intérêt à faire profil bas.  
Il grimaça.  
Et puis, tant qu'à faire, autant attendre que son crâne cesse de cogner comme si la flotte entière des Illumidas s'était donné rendez-vous à l'intérieur…

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les coursives dans cette tenue, capitaine ?

Miss Masu, la cuisinière, avait surgi semblait-il de nulle part (une des spécialités de la vieille dame, en particulier lorsqu'on tentait un raid nocturne en cambuse pour voler du chocolat). Les poings sur les hanches, le chignon impeccablement tiré en arrière, le tablier immaculé parfaitement repassé et l'œil inquisiteur, elle ressemblait à une allégorie du respect des bonnes mœurs à bord d'un vaisseau rempli de pirates sans aucunes manières. Harlock sursauta, comme pris en faute, et fixa la cuisinière d'un air ébahi avant de se rappeler que oui, effectivement, il n'avait enfilé qu'un pantalon et un tee-shirt, mais ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il se baladait en pyjama ou en caleçon – ce que ses hommes faisaient d'ailleurs tous les jours sans que personne ne leur reproche rien. Zut. Pourquoi tout le monde le regardait-il bizarrement dès qu'il ne mettait pas sa cape ?

– Euh… répondit-il fort à propos.

Il eut un sourire gêné alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison (mais Masu avait une forte tendance à produire cet effet chez ses interlocuteurs, ce devait être un pouvoir spécial), s'aperçut que son nez coulait, renifla, et, pour faire bonne mesure, éternua. La vieille cuisinière lui lança un regard attendri par dessus ses lunettes.

– Je vois, déclara-t-elle.

Elle lui sourit d'un air qui était soit maternel, soit carnassier, Harlock ne parvint pas à se décider sur le moment, et lui tapa gentiment l'épaule.

– Retournez donc vous mettre au chaud et ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de tout, ajouta-t-elle.  
– Euh… répéta Harlock. D'accord ?

De tout quoi ? se demanda-t-il. Il avait déjà des médicaments !

– Je vais vous préparer une bonne soupe bien consistante et pleine de vitamines, ça va vous remettre d'aplomb, continua Masu. Recette de grand-mère, vous allez voir ! Et … – elle lui fit un clin d'œil de connivence – … que diriez-vous d'un petit gâteau au chocolat en dessert ?

Ah. Ça, c'était une première. Il n'y avait pas eu droit la dernière fois qu'il avait été malade. Enfin, il fallait aussi reconnaître que la quarantaine et les virus mortels ne facilitaient pas non plus les visites. Et que le coma empêchait en général de profiter des repas.

Il sourit, tenta d'éponger son nez d'un revers de la main, et se fendit d'une mimique penaude lorsque Masu lui adressa un froncement de sourcils réprobateur. Oui, okay, mais où rangeait-on les mouchoirs sur l'Arcadia ? Enfin, il faisait confiance à la vieille dame pour lui en apporter.

– J'en dis que je vous attendrai avec plaisir, ma'am, répondit-il.

Finalement, le rhume, ce n'était pas si mal.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Note de l'auteur : parce que j'ai un rhume et que je me débats avec depuis trois jours, et qu'il n'y a pas de raison que les microbes ne se plaisent pas aussi à bord des vaisseaux spatiaux. Oui, c'est une basse vengeance. Mais ça me fait plaisir d'avoir pu refiler mes microbes à quelqu'un d'autre._


End file.
